mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Indie
Indie is the quiet, somewhat hipster-spirited and perhaps tempermental manager and founder of MyMusic. From the company's humble beginnings, Indie decided to make the MyMusic blog as unmainstream as possible before he hired Idol, which expanded the company. His main goal in life is try his hardest not to be mainstream, which he despises. He gets along well with his employees but direly hates his Intern 2 who, even though does work for him, consistently makes bad comments about and almost always exclaiming "Shut up Intern 2!" Background Indie is known to have a large and rather strange collection of family members, which his "indie bloodline" tracing back generations. This includes even native Americans predating his family, and Indie claims "back then you could call yourself a hipster without being called a poser." According to Indie, some ancestors includes the first pilgrims to arrive at America "before everything got all Thanksgiving mainstream," his great, great-grandpa inspiring Abraham Lincoln to grow an ironic beard, his great-grandpa "Mr. Mr. Indie" creating the first "fix-gear" bicycle in the 1800s, and his father, "Old-School Uncle Buck Culkin", created a whole magazine concerning handlebar mustaches titled "Stache." However, the only family members to have appeared on MyMusic include his Norwegian black metal cousin Gorgol, who is an another "descendant of the royal hipster bloodline", and his Father Mr Indie, who helped Indie overcome Mainstream Disease. Season One In the pilot episode of Season One, Indie explains the history of the MyMusic company, which dates back to a small blog covering hipster music that later expanded upon to concerts and interviews. Unfortunately, the success didn't prove easy and was forced to hire social media guru Idol to cover pop and mainstream music, allowing the company to be exposed to more popular crowds. To further the company's success, Techno & Dubstep were both hired as talent bookers, greatly impacting MyMusic. However, after the site's host, MainstreamSpaceBook.com, shut down, Idol quickly pulled the strings to gain the company a Youtube production and reality channel and partnership, and Hip Hop was hired and appointed head of marketing in the event of another economic crisis. Now in the business of video production, Indie hired Old Metal as a production head, however quickly fired him upon discovering he was a poser, as well as two interns for extra work around their newly-built office, Scene and Intern 2. To find a replacement for Old Metal, Indie hired Metal as head of production, however failed to supply him with an office. After several attempts to place him with other employees, Indie enlisted Intern 2 in his hunt to find and capture Bigfoot, and later discussed his family's history with the reality production crew.Episode 2, Displaced Weeks later, Indie's cusin, Norweigan black-metal singer Gorgol, arrived at the office to check on her cousin's newfound success, and discovered Metal to be a very big fan of her work. Before her depature, Gorgol warns Indie of his well-being, as she notices his integration with mainstream culture.Episode 3, Invisible Despite his best effort to stay non-confirmist, Indie found his trends to worsen since Gorgol's visit, and forced himself to review hipster topics with Intern 2, which proved unsuccessful. Eventually, he began locking himself in his office, often heard singing Taylor Swift songs,Episode 4, Duck Face and drove Metal to taking over the company in his absence and renaming it "Metaltown".Episode 5, Don't Panic! at the Disco Indie soon had an epiphany when his father, Mr. Indie, visited him once hearing about his sickness from a worried Scene, who confided with his son that he had Mainstream Disease. With the help of his father, Indie overcame the disease by regaining his hipster roots, and returned to MyMusic and promised Metal his own desk, impressed he was able to run the company in his sickness.Episode 6, Back in Black As things returned to normal, Indie began noticing unlocked doors and out-of-place piles of glitter at the office, and suspected Techno and Dubstep to be responsible, due them being the last ones to leave. After Techno denied the accusations, Indie recruited Hip Hop to be his partner in solving the mystery, as well as determining why a teenage girl was in the office. Metal revealed to the staff that the girl was, in fact, his daughter, Rayna Allen-Klaga. Believing Techno and Dubstep to be solving the case of the glitter, Indie focused his attention on the possibility of Rayna being Metal's daughter due to his young age, forcing Metal to explain how he impregnated and married his wife Tina. Now investigating the glitter, Indie and Hip Hop were able to interrogate a man at the office, who revealed that he was there to attend a rave later that night held by Techno and Dubstep. Instead of firing them both for being responsible for the glitter, Indie agreed to allow the raves if he could DJ, much to Techno and Dubstep's chagrin. After canceling their raves, the duo focused on booking new talent for the office, and were able to attract famous teenage band ROTFL:BRBTTYL:) to the MyMusic office for the staff to shoot their new music video. Indie instructed the interns to ensure the band was taken care of, and asked to view their new dance craze. While initially impressed, he shortly added the dance to his list of "Things Idol Has Ruined For Me" after Idol performed it. With their original dance now foiled, Indie rounded up the staff to inspire ROTFL:BRBTTYL:) and with Metal's help, was able to create a new dance move, "the Jolt". As problems arise during the music video shooting, the band began to leave after Idol revealed she posted the dance on Facebook, but are inspired to stay by Dupstep's speech. After the music video's completion, Indie attempted to contribute to give it a "Culkin" feel, which Metal quickly denied. When the music video quickly appears on the news, Indie was pleased with it's "success", despite the media denouncing the company for publicizing the harmful dance. He agreed to through a small party, which eventually resulted in a riot against Intern 2, who was strongly against the idea of celebration, resulting in Indie contemplating in firing him. However, he agreed to keep him at the company and give him respect after Hip Hop stood up for him, resulting in an awkward friendship between the two. The music video's growing popularity resulted in many famous celebrities offering to appear on the show, notably Xtina, being interviewed by Scene. However, after accidentally mentioning 4chan, she quickly abandoned the office in fear, following the website threatening a sacrifice for saying their name, namely Scene. Despite his annoyance with her, Indie refused to give Scene up, claiming they would never take away free slave labor. However, after their threatens worsen, he agreed to allow her to die and instructed her to write her will. During Scene's mock-funeral, Indie gave a small speech in her honor, until it was revealed 4chan intended to kill Scene's digital avatars. In doing so, she loses her personality entirely, sending her on a crisis to find her music identity. Meanwhile, Indie attempted to continue being friends with Intern 2, resulting in him hiring a new intern, Punk, to replace Intern 2's role in the staff. After Scene decided to become a hipster, the two became fast friends, while the remaining staff wished to have the original Scene return. After he and Intern 2 agree to hate each other again and Punk is fired, Indie makes Scene two new avatars representing each of them, resulting in her regaining her quirky personality. Scene's return to MyMusic News profits the company greatly, allowing Indie to take a personal trip to the International Fix-Gear Expo and Vegan Chili Cookoff Spectacular in a foreign location of South America. While gone, he left Idol in charge of the company, however the results became disasterous as the staff began to split apart in their differences. While at the festival, Indie met fellow hipster Loco Uno, who returned with him to the office as his new girlfriend and began to befriend the staff. She soon revealed that she had evidence that each employee, excluding Hip Hop and the interns, were posers, and convinced Indie to fire them and replace them with an all-hipster staff. After Hip Hop revealed his identity as a poser and was fired as well, Indie found himself dissatisfied with MyMusic, but his constant obedience to Loco resulted in him becoming powerless. Soon, Scene was able to reveal Uno was part of an operation to run the company to the ground and sell it to Chris Daughtry in revenge for the staff constantly hating on him. Fortunately, Indie was able to use his power to turn others into rats on Loco Uno, forcing her to being banished to the office basement forever. With the company in turmoil and the building having burned down, Indie rehired his friends and agreed to rebuild MyMusic from the ground up, and spent months working on the new office and company with his co-workers. Season Two In celebration for the upcoming reopening of the MyMusic company, Indie and his co-workers planned to vacation, but their plans changed after their plane crashed on a deserted island for weeks, further postponing the MyMusic return. After finally being saved, they returned to the newly-completed office, with Indie returning as CEO, and assumed re-production. After Hip Hop's recent coming-out as a poser, Indie began to feel resentful of his new self and preferred his previous personality, and estranged himself from Hip Hop. Indie later hired a new intern, Idol's identical cousin Country to work at the company, much to others' annoyance. Personality Indie is extremely sarcastic, quiet and often rude to his co-workers, such as calling Idol a "mainstream slut" or pushing Scene away from him. Like a stereotypical hipster persona, Indie considers anything and everything he participates in or possesses to be unknown to the mainstream pop culture, hoping to remain as non-conformist as possible. His very eccentric work habits often result in others questioning his motives, like refusing to give Metal a desk twice or using Intern 2 as a leg-rest. Indie is also shown to be very attached to his loved ones, such as remaining obedient to his short-lived girlfriend Loco Uno or even offering some of the MyMusic staff members as food to his cousin Gorgol. Relationships Idol- Though he hired Idol to manage mainstream activities and interests in the company, Indie sincerely resents Idol for being almost polar opposites with him, and the feeling seems to be mutual. Indie has occassionally been kind to Idol, like temporairily deeming her CEO of the company (although it was a randomized choice) and congratulating her on office work. He is known to keep a list known as "Things Idol Has Ruined For Me", which are dances, songs, TV shows and celebrities Idol likes, provoking Indie to deem them too mainstream. Metal- While initially he appeared to have no respect for Metal, which is apparent when refusing to give him his own workspace, Metal gained Indie's trust after singlehandedly running the company for a week, allowing him to give him his own desk and go out for Kombucha. From then on, he and Metal appear to be on very good terms, although they are shown to never agree on music opinions. Metal was an original candidate for being temporary CEO against Idol, however Idol was randomly selected over him, much to his chagrin. After returning to the newly-built MyMusic office, Indie refused Metal a desk once again, but eventually gave him Hip Hop's due to his newfound dislike towards him. Hip Hop- Indie and Hip Hop quickly bonded over solving the glitter mystery at the office and became close friends soon after. Hip Hop is likely the closet employee Indie considers to be a friend at MyMusic, resulting in him having influence in some of Indie's decisions, such as being nice to Intern 2. However, after coming out as a nerd, Indie's opinions towards Hip Hop greatly shifted, now giving him the cold shoulder and kicking him out of his desk. It can be assumed that Indie only liked Hip Hop in his music personality, as he preferred him to wear his original clothing. After Hip Hop quit, Indie was met by 3 ghosts who taught him to accept Hip Hop as who he is. Indie now accepts Hip Hop as a nerd and even allowed his name to change to Nerdcore. Techno & Dubstep- The two probably have the weakest relationship with Indie- both rarely speak with him and often remain quiet around him, likely due to their conflicting music interests. However, Indie appears to value Dubstep's opinions, despite the fact that he doesn't speak English. Techno and Dubstep are the best characters of the show. Scene- Indie has a very cold relationship with Scene, and is likely aware of her obvious crush on him. He often rejects her sexual advancements to him, at one point even pushing her away and offering her life as a sacrifice. The only time the two have been remotely friends was during Scene's identity crisis when she believed herself to be a hipster, but eventually helped her find her true self, indicating he does care about her. Perhaps the kindest thing Indie has done for Scene is dance with her at the staff party, or rather "sway". Intern 2- Indie shares the most bitter employee relationship with Intern 2, whom he mocks and verbally abuses constantly. A running gag in the series is for Indie to reply "Shut up Intern 2!" to Intern 2's usually smart and logical suggestions and comments. Indie attempted to befriend him after Hip Hop convinced him that Intern 2 wasn't bad, but the result was an uncomfortable workplace for both, forcing Intern 2 to agree to take Indie's abuse. He often claims that Intern 2 has a distinct horrible odor, which he constantly reminds him of. Trivia *According to a quote on the old MyMusic webpage, his real name is Jeb Indie. *Apparently, Indie is able to transform people into giant rats every ten years. *In Season Two, it is revealed that Indie is Jewish. *As revealed in MyMusic Podcast #11, Indie has a hobby of high-jumping or leaping, claiming that he once did a pole vault without a pole. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:MyMusic Staff Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters